


you look good in gold

by korechthonia



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korechthonia/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: “Planning on crashing any nets this week?”“Not your fiance’s, don’t worry.”
Relationships: Dustin "Snowy" Snow/Original Female Character(s), Kent "Parse" Parson/Dustin "Snowy" Snow/Jeff "Swoops" Troy/Original Female Character, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	you look good in gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btrandbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btrandbeyond/gifts).



  
  
  


Dani didn’t want to see anyone else after she watched the men receive their medals, just Snowy and Swoops and Parse. Their medals were just as beautiful golden as her own had been, heavy around her neck as she had pressed up against Dustin the day before to pass on her luck with a kiss.

They were celebrating already, beers in hand on the ice, beaming so bright and wrapped up in each other, so close, the way Swoops and Parse had been for as long as she’d known them, the way she and Snowy had been weaving themselves in with them for the past two weeks. 

Her A squeezed her shoulder. “Snowy, they’re letting family down to the locker room, go get your boy.”

One boy. She had one boy. But Jeff was looking up in the stands and grinned even brighter when he saw her - she hadn’t even thought that was possible - and elbowed Kent, who caught sight of her and flashed his medal at her with a smug grin. She could have three boys, she was sure of it. Fuck, she needed to get down there right now.

* * *

Daniella Frost, aka Dani, aka Snowy, wears the C for the US women’s hockey team. She’s probably best known for being engaged to Providence Falconer’s number one goaltender, Dustin Snow, who she met through former teammate Georgia Martin. To the women’s hockey world, she’s best known for being crazy fast, blocking shots like an NHL defenseman, and swearing profusely enough that they need a tape delay on her post-game interviews just in case.

Kent Parson is Captain of the US men’s hockey team, and is in a very quiet but long-lasting relationship with teammate Jeff Troy. Swoops was a bit of a long-shot to make the Olympic roster, but did in the end, largely thanks to how much the Aces had been tearing up the NHL. Their rivalry with the Falconers was well-known, and Parse’s known habit of crashing into Snowy’s net and getting cursed out was the biggest part of it.

_(Kent & Jeff, on roster announcement)_  
“So, how’s it feel to be going to the Olympics, Captain America?”  
“You’re on the roster too, asshole.” 

Rivalry largely fell away as they arrived at the Olympics, but it wasn’t necessarily the smoothest of journeys. Trust had to be built from the ground up.

_(Dani & Kent, chirping)_  
“Planning on crashing any nets this week?”  
“Not your fiance’s, don’t worry.”

But get built up it did, and maybe just maybe there was something to be said for crashing the net and chirping as a sign of flirting, because as the teams fell into formation, they started to get closer.

_(Dani to Dustin, when she catches Jeff watching him watch Kent)_  
“Stare any harder and Swoops’ll think you’ve confused your captain for a fucking puck.”

_(Kent & Jeff, on Snowy, Kent frantically, Jeff pensively)_  
“He has to be wearing eyeliner to mess with me. Like, there’s no way his eyes are that blue without it.”  
“Not everything is about you, babe. You know it cuts down glare. Even though it does look hot as fuck.”

Fortunately for all involved, Dani wasn’t on their team, so as much as she was brought into their orbit, it was easier for her to tell chirping from flirting. It was all flirting, and she was included in the chaos. And while few could actually call her a cooler head, she did have a bit of perspective when Snowy freaked about it being impossible to date someone on his team.

_(Dani to Dustin, telling him to stop giving excuses and make it happen)_  
“Don’t fucking give me that, Divo and Queenie were together and playing on the same team for 10 fucking years and three fucking Olympics, it fucking works if you want it to.”

And then they all take gold, and there is no reason to pass on the other things they want. The excitement of the Closing Ceremonies bring the four of them together at last. They’ll figure out how to deal with three different cities, rival teams, and a country’s expectations later.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Parse/Swoops/Snowy, and then Captain Snowy showed up fully formed and wrapped herself up in the spotlight, so we are hitting the "Kent/Swoops/OFC, Kent/Swoops/Snowy, [...] any combination of these ships", "one part of the relationship could be established", and "olympics" part of the prompt, with "idiots to lovers" implied. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m Canadian; I do not actually want this Olympic result and the patriotism depicted is entirely fake.


End file.
